Sound source separation techniques have lately been developed. These techniques separate, with respect to video audio, an audio signal according to a sound source having a unique attribute to thereby perform an appropriate audio correction of the audio signal by each sound source before synthesizing and outputting the audio signal by each sound source.
Such a sound source separation technique typically separates the audio signal into a voice component that represents human voice and a background component that represents sound other than the human voice. The voice component and the background sound component are then individually subjected to emphasis control of, for example, volume to thereby achieve effects of, for example, making the human voice easier to catch or suppressing the human voice.
With the aim of, for example, making mainly the human voice easier to catch, a sound source separation function may be mounted on an electronic apparatus of a television set, a personal computer (PC), or a tablet terminal. In such cases, a need exists for achieving optimum effects of the sound source separation under an appropriate condition without any burden on a user.